So Young, So Hopeless
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: Tala tells Kai how he feels about him, and it sure isn't something you'd want to hear from your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Kai opened his eyes and scanned the room he was currently in. He was lying on a couch with TV in front of it and two leather chairs to his left and right. In the left wall was a large window which showed Spencer moving around in the kitchen cooking dinner. He sighed, got up, and stretched widely, yawning heavily. "Spencer, what are we having for dinner?" Ian called loudly from his room. "You'll see!" "What are we having?" "You'll see!" Ian growled loudly, and Kai held back a smirk.

"Kai, go get Tala. Dinner's ready," requested Spencer. Kai got up silently and walked into a long hall with six doors. Two bathrooms, four bedrooms. He walked down two doors and knocked on the third. "Tala, dinner's ready." Receiving no reply, he knocked again. "Tala, dinner's ready." Silence. "Tala, you in there? I'm coming in..." Kai opened the door and stepped in.

Tala was sitting on the bed hunched over with his back facing the phoenix master, his whole body shaking violently. He heard Tala gasp for breaths a few times, and Kai realized Tala, The Tala Ivahov Valkov, was crying.

Kai walked over to the bed and crawled over to Tala. Tala didn't turn. It was as if he didn't know Kai was even in the room.

As soon as Kai reached Tala, he gasped. Tala held a razor above his wrist, and tears fell from his porcelain cheeks. Tala, whom Kai now knew for sure didn't know he was there, started to apply pressure. "Don't you fucking dare!" Tala gasped as he was thrown down onto the bed with Kai holding him down by his shoulders, and straddling him to keep the redhead's arms by his side.

"K-Kai, what are you doing?" whispered Tala, an unknown emotion filling his eyes as he started to squirm to get away for the older boy. "Stopping you from committing suicide, that's what! The hell is wrong with you?" demanded Kai. Tala looked away from the ruby eyes. "I-It's none of your business." "If it has to do with one of my teammates even daring to think about killing himself, then it becomes by business." "I'm sorry," whispered Tala. Kai let him out from under him after he put the razor in his left pocket so Tala couldn't get it too easily.

"Tala, what's going on?" asked Kai in a low voice. "I'm just so sick of it, Kai...Sick of life it self. Sick of doing the same thing over and over. Sick of having no one to talk to. Sick of the press always going into my personal life. Sick of you being so cold, sick of Ian being so annoying, sick of Spencer prying to find out what's wrong, sick of everything! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what it's like being taught to hate, being taught not to think twice about killing! You don't know what it's like, because you left the Abbey without us! You abandoned me, Kai, abandoned me!" Tala sobbed harder, and the tears flowed more profusely.

"I didn't abandon you, Tala...never." "Oh yea, Kai? Then what did you do? You came back eleven years later! Do you know how long that was for me? Do you know how hard it was to keep my faith in you? Everyone, even Spenc, told me to going to sleep, hoping you would be back for us in the morning! And most of all, you were ashamed when you were back on our team! Hell, you're only here so you can battle Kinomiya!"

Tala got up quickly, grabbed Wolborg his launcher from the bedside table, and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Spencer as Tala opened the door quickly. "Out." Tala slammed the door shut.


	2. Jet Black The end?

Thnku4thevenom:...I have only one head phone in my ear. Why? I have earache drops put in the other one...Yes, I'm getting an earache. FEEL SYMPATHY FOR ME, DAMN IT!

Oh, by the way, you all owe this chapter to my reviewers and the song Jet Black New Year by Thursday...

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

MENTIONS OF YAOI

Tala ran from the house, tears filling his eyes for he first time in years. Everything had finally begun to overwhelm him. He knew it would happen eventually, but why now? Why when he saw Spencer washing the cooking knives? Why when he was suicidal?...Why when Bryan had broken up with him?

He ran into an alley, and about half way through, he leaned against the wall. He looked up at the sky, at heaven, and let out the loudest scream he'd ever heard come from his, hell, _anyone's_, mouth. The yell was full of his pain, rage, sorrow...everything he'd felt for the past 14 (he's 17) years.

He opened his mouth once more, but this time the alley was filled with the sound of his crying. He didn't bother to sob silently, he didn't care who heard. It made no difference to him whether he looked weak or not. He'd had enough of holding back emotion.

He fell to his knees and banged his fists on the cold, rock ground a he felt rain drops begin to fall on his back.

"Hell's just going to open and swallow you if you keep that up."

"Why are you here?" barked Tala to the new voice, not looking at the older teen standing at he beginning of the alley.

"I was out for a walk. What's up with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I can't have my captain crush his hands and fingers before the next tournament."

Tala scoffed. Of course. He was only worried about him because of the next tournament...

"And because I'm worried about you."

"Bryan!"

Time moved slow for said falcon master as his ex-boyfriend ungracefully got up from the ground and hugged him, holding on like it he was his life-support. Bryan, though hesitating at first, wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"It's all right..."

"Jet Black."

"What?"

"Your heart... It's jet black."

"Why?"

"The way your holding me...It's the same way you held be when we were going out...You're teasing me; showing off what I used to have, have no longer, and would die for."

Bryan's eyes widened at first before closing and he lowered his head to rest it on Tala's shoulder.

"I said that...in anger. It's hard to explain...I broke up with you because I needed to clear my head. Tala, I want you back. I want to hold you like this, but in a way that it means more. The way it used to be, but even more than that. Tala, I love you."

"Bryan," Tala lifted the lilac haired boy's head from his shoulder and looked into his light orbs.

"I love you too."

thnku4thevenom: Is that the end...or should I add another chapter. (sigh) I suck at endings...


End file.
